


Jealousy

by Little_Ol_Cabbage



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I'm still a sensitive duck so please be gentle, Jealousy, Other, Syd and Elena are in love, Syd gets jealous and angst pursues, eyyy waddup it's your local but not really demigirl writing for yall, gay stuff happens later, let's go, make out stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ol_Cabbage/pseuds/Little_Ol_Cabbage
Summary: Syd gets jealous of Elena's interest towards a new girl at her school. They try to close themselves off to the world, but Elena isn't too quick to give up.





	Jealousy

Elena and Syd were three weeks into their relationship and it has been amazing. They have been going to marches together, texting and skyping each other during their free time, and overall just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Well, everything was fine until Syd caught Elena talking more and more to this new girl. It started when Elena was telling Syd about this new student named Brook, how she was so amazing and that how she finally had a friend at school. Which was fine and all, until Elena started talking to them less and speaking about Brook more. 

 

Now, Syd usually wasn’t the jealous type because they knew that people had their own lives and could have deep-rooted friendships or attachments. But, something about how “beautiful” Brook is or how her and Elena “could relate to so many things” sparked something in them. 

 

The smart thing to do would be to talk to Elena about their feelings, but talking was never Syd’s strong suit. Being home schooled meant that they were usually texting online, talking to a family member, or hanging out with their chinchilla. Social contact was not a familiar thing in Syd’s life.

 

So instead, Syd opted to lock themselves in their room and rewatch Buffy. They didn’t talk to anyone and hardly ate. Drowning out the noise from their laptop and thinking about how the one person they finally liked, would never like them back. 

 

Elena is amazing in every single way possible in Syd’s eyes. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and confident. She probably had loads of friends and people asking her out every time she turns a corner. 

 

Syd had no friends, and they didn’t really want to talk to their mom or dad about this situation. It just felt too embarrassing after all the gushing. Syd knew they weren’t that special, but they really thought Elena shared mutual feelings. But, apparently not, seeing as how easy it was for Syd to be replaced.

 

Syd wept quietly as they shut off their laptop and curled up in bed. They hadn’t talked to Elena in a week which was very unusual. They could hear their phone go off on the first day but after deciding to shut it off, silence pursued. 

 

It was now seven in the evening and after skipping breakfast and only eating a little for lunch, Syd decided to just sleep the pain off. They knew this was unhealthy, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. They weren’t good enough, that was the truth.

 

Syd used to struggle with anxiety and self-esteem issues which was why their parents put them in home schooling in the first place. It got better after a while and it wasn’t as a big of a deal with Elena as they were able to call Elena whenever they felt down. Now though, they felt terrible and lonely. Like nobody would ever love them because all they are, are a useless idiot.

 

This thought train was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

 

“Go away.” Syd mumbled weakly, fatigue wasn’t uncommon at the moment.

 

“Syd, it’s Elena, please let me in.” 

 

Syd didn’t reply and Elena took that as an in. As soon as Elena walked into the dark room, she turned on Syd’s bedside lamp. A gasp escaped her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her. Her girlfriend, so weak and fragile, the only word that came to her mind was broken. Elena was heart-broken and she quickly rushed to her girlfriend’s side.

 

“Syd, your mom called, she said you weren’t eating. I tried texting and calling you, but you wouldn’t answer so I came here. Please talk to me baby.” Elena begged, sadness seeping into her speech as she crouched near Syd’s body at their bedside.

 

Syd didn’t reply and instead, turned away from Elena, knowing that as soon as they spoke, they couldn’t stop themselves from crying. The only reason they stopped was because they were holding their breath methodically, waiting to be left alone.

 

Elena put her hand on Syd’s arm over their blanket and pleaded, “Babe, Syd, Honey, please speak to me. If I did something wrong, I’m sorry or if you don’t want me here, just tell me and I’ll leave. Just say something and stop hurting yourself like this.”

 

Syd turned back around to face Elena, and the sight in front of her was truly heart wrenching. Seeing her girlfriend this miserable, and probably because of her,  brought tears to her eyes, much like the ones in Syd’s. Elena noticed the tear stains, the dark circles, how Syd’s cheekbones had become sharper, and how hollow their eyes were.

 

As soon as Syd opened their mouth to talk, the only sound that escaped was a broken wail. Syd’s breathing picked up as tears streamed down their face and they tried to cover themselves with their blanket, trying to hide from their shame. But, Elena quickly held both of Syd’s blanket covered hands, causing her girlfriend to look up at her.

 

A silent consent was passed through their gaze as Syd schooched over to let Elena onto their bed. They cried into Elena’s chest, hugging her waist as if it were their lifeline. Elena’s heart constricted as the sight before her unfolded.

 

“Shhhh, it’s okay baby. Let it all out, I’m here for you.” Elena whispered softly into the ear of her lover. Passing her hand through Syd’s hair, while continuing with her words of comfort. They remained like that for almost half an hour, until Syd fell asleep. Elena didn’t mind because she could sense that Syd needed it, how much Syd had been bottling up. 

 

Elena slowly extracted herself from the bed and went towards the kitchen where Syd’s parents were. They looked up at her as she walked closer to them.

 

“Hey, Syd just fell asleep, is it okay if I stay here tonight, I think they would like the company.” Elena asked, hoping that they wouldn’t reject her, their relationship just felt so fragile right now and she really didn’t want Syd to feel even worse than what they were already feeling.

 

“Of course honey, we just hope that Syd will return to their normal self soon.” Syd’s dad replied with a sad smile on his face.

 

With that, Elena quickly brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that was already laid out for her as sleepovers weren’t uncommon with the two and head towards Syd’s bedroom. She gently slid under the covers after changing into some sleep shorts and oversized t-shirt and fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Elena was the first to wake, at around 9. She admired her sleeping girlfriend, smiling to herself as she saw that Syd’s face was free from stress in their peaceful slumber. She also realized that some time through out the night, Syd ended up snuggled up next to her, which of course, wasn’t unusual. 

 

After a few moments, Syd blinked into consciousness and Elena’s face. Suddenly last night’s events came flooding back and the all so familiar dread from this week had settled into their stomach again. A frown quickly took their features as they moved away from Elena.

 

“Hey, hey, Syd, come ‘ere, let’s talk this out. I know you might not want to, but being in a relationship means communicating okay? You don’t have to speak right now, though I do highly recommend it, and I’m always here to listen.” Elena spoke quietly as she didn’t want to ruin the serenity that came with Saturday mornings.

 

“Why don’t you talk to Brook instead” Syd mumbled into the blanket they buried themselves in. They cast their eyes downwards as tears filled their eyes.

 

“Oh baby, this is what’s got you so upset? I don’t even like Brook like that, she’s just a friend, I promise.” Elena swore, solemnly. 

 

“But, you kept talking about her, and I could feel you slipping away, and you said how pretty she was and how she was so smart or whatever. I just felt like I was being replaced, and it brought up some bad thoughts from the past.”

 

“Nooooo, I’m so sorry that you felt that way. I was just really excited to finally have a friend because I never really had those, or at least one’s my age. I like you, and you only. You’ll never be replaced because you are the most special, most beautiful, most everything in the whole wide world! Syd, look, you are so important to me and I want you to know that. I’m not sure what happened in the past, but we can work on it together.” Elena comforted with utter sincerity.

 

“Alright, I believe you. Thanks Elena, I really appreciate it, sorry for ignoring you for the past week.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I just want to see you happy and healthy again. Now how about we go eat breakfast right after this kiss attack!” Elena exclaimed happily, quickly straddling her girlfriend.

 

Elena pecked Syd’s forehead, cheeks, nose, and then finally their mouth. The pecks soon turned into deeper kissing until it became a full-out make out section. Moans escaped out of both of the lovers mouths are lips mashed against each other.

 

Elena’s hand travelled up Syd’s waist, under their t-shirt, until it landed just below their chest. Her other hand was filled with Syd’s brown locks of hair, as her mouth moved towards their exposed neck. Syd whimpered quietly as they ground their hips against Elena’s.

 

“We should probably stop, your parents are going to wake up soon.” Elena whispered breathlessly as she looked at her lovers blushing face, breathing just as heavily as her. She gently slid off her girlfriend, but not before kissing them one last time.

 

The bright smiles on Elena’s face was matched with Syd as they slowly got dressed and giggled at each other. Everything felt stable again and all was good and happy. Syd knew they would have to tell Elena eventually about their anxiety and eating issues but for now, they could enjoy the blissful company of their girlfriend and just be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/powercabbage at @PowerCabbage! Comment any suggestions or message me on tumblr, but please don't be too harsh. If you have requests, tumblr is the way to go and I will be sure to take all of them into consideration! Have a good day people!


End file.
